Concept de l'espace personnel
by Chachoune77
Summary: Draco pense probablement que l'espace personnel est un concept qui s'applique à tous, sauf à lui.Harry s'efforce de ne pas trop y faire attention,mais quand viennent s'ajouter des remarques plus qu'ambigües à l'équation,ça rend les choses difficiles HPDM
1. Chapter 1

_Hello tout le monde,_

_Alors voilà, pour le coup, je ne fais qu'adapter une twincest sur TH en Drarry. Ce serait dommage que les amateur d'HP passent à côté, donc je me permets d'en faire une adaptation. Du coup, inutile de préciser que l'histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif et que les personnage s'éloignent de leur personnalités originales. Harry, par exemple, remplace ici le chanteur Bill Kaulitz, donc, même si le récit est tourné de manière à alléger l'androgynie du personnage, elle reste néanmoins présente. Et aussi, Harry et Draco sont amis et ce, dès le départ. Inutile donc de rechercher l'éternelle gueguerre qui oppose nos deux ennemis préférés dans ce qui suit.  
_

_

* * *

_

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à JK Rowling.

Rating : **M**

Bonne lecture!

* * *

« Je me demande pourquoi regarder ton visage me chamboule. »

Harry Potter sursauta, se jetant sur son sandwich alors qu'il glissait de ses doigts soudainement devenus faibles. Il le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne heurte le sol crasseux, mais ça avait été à deux doigts. Il l'épousseta, se concentrant sur une petite tâche plutôt que de lever les yeux et rencontrer ceux du jeune homme qui l'avait estomaqué de façon si nonchalante avec cette simple déclaration.

C'était une belle journée sur le campus, Harry et son ami Draco Malfoy profitaient de la météo clémente autant qu'ils le pouvaient entre les cours. Le campus de Poudlard s'étendait devant eux comme un drapeau brillant couleur émeraude, croisé par de réelles bandes qui formaient les chemins que les étudiants prenaient pour aller ou sortir de cours. Lui et Draco étaient assis à une table dans un coin que le blond considérait comme ''leur table'', dans le patio contre le bâtiment principal. C'était, en bref, un jour banal et ils ne faisaient rien de différent que d'habitude, discutant devoirs et projets ou n'importe quel sujet leur venant à l'esprit jusqu'à ce que Draco lui balance cette bombe à la figure.

« Harry ? » l'appela-t-il, ayant l'air d'attendre une réponse.

Une réponse. Le ventre d'Harry se tordit désagréablement alors qu'il se souvenait de la question. '...regarder ton visage me chamboule'. _Putain_ comme si c'était une question ! C'était plutôt une affirmation, à laquelle il ne se sentait pas capable de répondre.

« Ben, comment suis-je censé le savoir? » s'exclama le petit brun, se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé un peu trop fort lorsque sa voix résonna. Il courba les épaules et baissa les yeux sur son sandwich comme si c'était lui, et non son ami, qui l'avait trahi.

Draco était bien trop connu dans le campus comme étant « Malfoy, une nuit et tu sors ». Il offrait à la fille sa plus belle nuit mais ne la rappelait pas une seconde fois. Ce n'était pas un salaud ou quoique ce soit, comme le disait Harry à et leur ami Blaise, il n'avait pas le temps de construire une relation stable avec une fille quand il consacrait tout son temps libre au club de lecture, aux devoirs, à lui et Blaise. Il leur donnait quelques rendez-vous, arrivait à la partie intime puis leur disaient que c'était des filles sympas, trop sympas pour lui – ou un truc du genre. Harry n'était pas très sûr des détails. Le blond était assez discret à propos de ses conquêtes pour qu'il se rende à peine compte de leur existence, mais il entendait bien trop de témoignages de ces filles.

Le truc était que Draco était hétéro. Plus qu'un hétéro, il était même jalousé par tous les autres hétéros, il se tapait toutes les jolies filles qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait, et ce, sans attache. Il y en avait eu suffisamment depuis les un an et demi que leur amitié avait commencé pour qu'Harry ne doute plus de son l'orientation.

C'est pourquoi le brun savait que son béguin persistant n'était qu'un malheureux fantasme sans espoir.

« Wow, calme-toi » dit Draco d'une façon si calme qu'elle en était exaspérante. Il esquissa son habituel demi-sourire dans la direction d'Harry qui, malgré lui, sentit son émoi s'évanouir.

Il fut en fait remplacé par ce stupide tiraillement, celui qui le prenait parfois quand Draco faisait quelque chose de gentil ou de prévenant. Ce tiraillement sans fin qui avait pris possession de lui depuis la première fois où il lui avait sourit, quand Blaise avait présenté Harry à son nouveau colocataire. Malheureusement, ce tiraillement à l'esprit rebelle refusait de reconnaître l'hétérosexualité évidente du blond, alors Harry continuait d'avoir le béguin pour lui, et Draco restait, bien sûr, toujours hétéro.

Maintenant ça.

Le jeune homme rejoua la déclaration dans son esprit, à la recherche d'une once d'ambiguïté. « Je me demande pourquoi regarder ton visage... » Il n'y avait pas de signification cachée là-dedans, « ... me chamboule. » Il rougit.

« Est-ce que tu te moques de moi? » demanda-t-il, posant son sandwich sur son plateau avant de commencer à jouer avec une de ses mèches de cheveux. Draco savait qu'il était bi, et lui et Blaise savaient aussi qu'il était une de ces créatures si rares – un vierge en deuxième année. Il avait très sincèrement expliqué à ses amis qu'il attendait L'Unique, mettant l'accent sur les capitales, et il se contenterait jusque-là de quelques rencards sans succès ou désastreux.

Ce n'était pas la faute d'Harry si sa tête de mule d'intérieure refusait d'être attirée par n'importe qui autant qu'il l'était par Draco.

Néanmoins, il pensait avoir plutôt bien réussi à masquer son attirance sans espoir envers son meilleur ami. Mais pour qu'il dise soudainement quelque chose comme ça... l'avait-il démasqué?

Le ventre de d'Harry se tordit douloureusement. Non, ce serait cruel. Le blond ne le taquinerait pas comme ça.

« Quoi? » s'étonna Draco, les yeux écarquillés. « Non, pourquoi aurais-je... Je ne me moque pas de toi, Harry. Putain. » Il se recula légèrement et trempa une frite dans du ketchup, la noyant, son regard sincère toujours posé sur lui.

« Ben, toi et Blaise me taquinez assez souvent sur le fait que je suis efféminé » maugréa Harry, enlevant une de ses bagues et la faisant glisser entre ses doigts avant de la remettre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco, qui le regardait toujours, puis dû faire courir ses yeux sur le Campus un instant avant que la légère rougeur sur ses pommettes ne lui donne un air de tomate « Donc si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Je ne plaisante pas » dit Draco à voix basse.

Quelque chose dans sa voix obligea Harry à lancer un nouveau regard à son ami. C'était un ton qu'il n'avait jamais entendu dans sa bouche, sombre et confiant, et quelque chose à l'intérieur de son ventre papillonna. Draco le regardait toujours et il jouait à présent à mordiller ses lèvres, les titillant de sa langue d'un air absent, attirant l'attention sur sa bouche sensuelle et l'imagination d'Harry tourna à plein régime, imaginant de quoi cette langue pouvait être capable contre d'autres endroits.

La bouche du brun fut soudainement très sèche. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise? » murmura-t-il, prenant son sandwich sans pour autant vouloir le manger. Son appétit avait pris la fuite avec son sens de l'humour. Il était tout à coup sûr que tout cela n'était que la partie d'une blague élaborée et dont il était la cible.

« Ce que tu penses, par exemple... » demanda alors Draco, se penchant en avant, posant ses fines mains sur la table. Ses yeux, si sérieux et inébranlables, étaient posés sur Harry.

Ce dernier dévia le regard et se mordit la lèvre. Sa poitrine était serrée. Draco ne savait pas, il ne pouvait pas. Il avait dit qu'il ne plaisantait pas, mais ça avait l'air d'être une mauvaise blague, pas comme les taquineries gentillettes de Blaise ou même de Draco jusqu'alors, et ça lui donnait envie de hurler.

« Je pense que t'as besoin de sexe » dit-il finalement, gardant un ton léger, taquin. Il agita une main ornée de bagues devant sa tête. « Être chamboulé par ce visage? Allez! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne suis pas une fille, alors tu ferais mieux d'éviter de commencer à me traiter comme si c'était le cas. »

Draco laissa échapper un bruit sourd, comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration. Il passa son bras en travers de la table, vers le sandwich abandonné d'Harry. « Tu as surment raison. Tu comptes le finir? »

« Va-t-en, c'est le mien! » couina Harry, claquant la main de son ami en ignorant le petit frisson qui le traversa lorsque leurs peaux se touchèrent. Il devrait pourtant y être habitué maintenant, vu que Draco agissait comme si l'espace personnel était un concept qui s'appliquait à tout le monde sauf à lui. Le poids du contact entre leurs deux peaux ne s'amenuisait pas avec la proximité cependant, alors Harry faisait de son mieux pour le surmonter.

« Tu ne vas pas le manger » argumenta le blond. « Fais pas ton radin. »

« Je vais l'envelopper et le finirai plus tard. Tu n'as même pas encore fini tes frites! »

« Elles sont froides » se plaignit Draco d'une moue adorable. « Tu sais que je n'aime pas manger un truc froid quand c'est censé être chaud. »

« Oh, alors maintenant c'est de ma faute si tu ne t'es pas goinfré assez vite... » rétorqua le brun, soulagé de retomber dans leur habituelle taquinerie, l'impression de malaise passée.

« Hey! Serai-je en retard pour la bataille de bouffe? » lança une voix familière, et Blaise Zabini, un grand métis bien bâti, laissa tomber son sac sur la chaise à côté d'Harry, ébouriffant les cheveux du brun avant de s'affaler à leur table.

« Non, tu es pile dans les temps » dit simplement Draco, mais Harry lui trouva comme un air ennuyé.

« Oh, cool » dit Blaise, attrapant le sandwich disputé. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse faire autre chose qu'écarquiller les yeux d'horreur, le métis en avait englouti la moitié et il se mit à parler entre deux bouchées : « Tu n'allais pas le finir, n'est-ce pas? »

La tête d'Harry lui tomba entre les mains. « ça n'a plus d'importance » murmura-t-il, résigné.

« Allez » dit Blaise, tapotant son épaule. « On doit aller en cours. »

« Ouais » répondit Harry, se levant et prenant son sac à main. Ça, au moins, était un retour à la normalité. Lui et Draco avaient tous les deux cours dans le même bâtiment à onze heures, ils déjeunaient ensemble dans le bâtiment principal, puis Blaise les rejoignait après pour le cours de littérature qu'ils avaient tous les trois. « Draco ? »

Le bond était encore assis, les mains croisées devant lui, le regard au loin dans le patio.

Harry le suivit, puis leva les yeux au ciel. Il échangeait des regards avec une jolie petite brune, quelques tables plus loin. Elle agitait ses doigts vers lui en une mignonne petite vague.

« Oho, attention, Ariel est en ligne de mire !» s'exclama Blaise, repérant où l'attention de Draco s'en était allée.

« Ok, bon, on ferait mieux d'aller en cours » dit Harry, passant son sac de cours sur une épaule.

Ariel s'était levée et marchait vers eux, les yeux fixés sur le blond.

« Hé, je vous rejoins les gars » dit-il, se levant et prenant le plateau d'Harry pour le glisser en dessous du sien.

« Comme d'habitude » rit Blaise, se tournant vers Harry et tirant sur son t-shirt.

« Ouais, qu'importe » marmonna celui-ci, essayant de passer au dessus de ça, comme d'habitude. Il avait encore à l'esprit l'étrange confession de Draco, et tout à coup, il eut l'impression de ne pas pouvoir partir assez vite. « Allons-y, Blaise. » Il quitta la terrasse sans un regard en arrière pour Draco, et sans attendre le métis non plus. Il savait qu'au moins un de ses amis finirait par le rattraper.

« Hey » dit alors Blaise au bout d'un moment, faisant de grandes enjambées pour se retrouver à son niveau.

Harry lui fit une grimace, quelque chose voulant ressembler à un sourire.

« Tu as l'air un peu bizarre » observa son ami, lui jetant des coups d'œil alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte vers un des vieux bâtiments, situé tout au bout de Poudlard.

« Hmm. » le brun fit un bruit distrait, sortant un petit miroir de son sac pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de morceau de salade coincé entre les dents ou autre.

« Est-ce que Draco t'a dit quelque chose de bizarre? » insista Blaise, agrippant l'épaule d'Harry et stoppant leur marche. « Sérieux, Harry, je ne pense pas t'avoir vu avec une tête pareille depuis ton retour d'un mauvais rencard. »

Le jeune homme se sentit rougir. « C'est rien » commença-t-il.

« Est-ce que Draco t'as dit qu'il... » Blaise fit un geste de la main qui aurait pu désigner n'importe quoi, du coup de poignard en plein ventre à quelque chose de beaucoup plus cochon.

Harry se figea, la chaleur frappant son visage dans une vague nauséeuse. « Oh, bon dieu, il ne t'as rien dit, hein? » dit-il, les dents serrées. « Blaise... »

« Quoi? C'est autant un colocataire qu'un ami. On parle de trucs, ouais » répondit joyeusement le métis, inconscient du malaise de son ami.

« Hum » balbutia Harry. Il croisa les bras contre son torse et fixa le trottoir.

« Désolé, je lui ai dit de ne pas te le dire » expliqua Blaise. « C'est un peu beaucoup, tu crois pas? J'veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu es supposé répondre à quelque chose comme ça, Harry... »

Le brun se mordit la lèvre et hésita à regarder par dessus son épaule, ou prendre son téléphone pour textoter Draco et savoir ce qu'il fabriquait, même s'il savait que c'était inutile. Malgré le fait qu'il ait besoin d'être sauvé de cette conversation embarrassante, Draco traînaillait et s'il devait être en retard, il le serait. Sans compter le fait que c'était Harry et personne d'autre qui lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de sexe. Alors voilà, Draco allait baiser, et les choses redeviendraient normales.

Blaise continua, « ...quand ton meilleur ami te dit qu'il voit ton visage quand il jouit ? »

Là, la bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit en grand. Le monde devint flou autour de lui et il fut persuadé que son cœur s'était arrêté jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que le bruit de marteau dans ses oreilles était dû à ses battements effrénés. « Il _quoi_? »

Blaise fit une grimace, comme s'il réalisait enfin qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. « Oh... il n'avait pas évoqué cette partie? »

« Peut-être pas tous ces mots dans cet ordre » tenta Harry.

Le métis écarquilla les yeux. « Oups. Bon, oublie ce que j'ai dit, ok? Je suis sûr que c'est une phase, ou quelque chose. » Il recommença à marcher, remontant son sac sur son épaule et regardant sa montre.

Harry grinça des dents. « Comment suis-je censé penser à _autre_ chose? » s'exclama-t-il. Il se prit la tête entre les mains dans un faible gémissement désespéré. Voilà qu'il imaginait la tête de Draco pendant l'orgasme.

Il voulait mourir. Ou donner un coup de poing à Draco la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Aucune option ne l'aiderait à le sortir de son dilemme, mais chacune pourrait l'aider à se sentir mieux...

* * *

_Alors, verdict ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Deuxième chapitre fin prêt et posté =)_

_Je vous préviens que, suite à la demande d'une lectrice, une description d'Harry a été ajoutée au chapitre. J'espère qu'elle vous aidera a y voir plus clair sur le physique de ce personnage et surtout, qu'elle ne vous fera pas hurler au blasphème avant de partir en courant x')_

* * *

Harry Potter gardait ses grands yeux verts rivés sur le prof, semblant lui porter la plus vive admiration alors que celui-ci babillait des choses incompréhensibles à propos d'un texte qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps de lire. Il tortillait pensivement une des longues mèches brunes qui tombait devant son regard perçant, et Blaise l'observait, se disant qu'il devait être totalement inconscient des répercutions qu'avait son physique sur les autres...

Le métis avait eu le temps de penser à ce que lui avait avoué Draco. Cet aveux qui était sorti de nulle part au détour d'une conversation entre garçons et qui avait réellement surpris Blaise.

Puis finalement, une fois la surprise passée, le métis avait fini par s'avouer que ça n'était pas si choquant que ça. Harry était un garçon, sans aucun doute, mais il planait une ambigüité constante autour de lui, présente tant dans son apparence que dans son attitude. De plus, c'était totalement volontaire. Car personne ne forçait le jeune brun à porter ces vêtements, généralement griffés et outrageusement moulants. Tout comme personne ne l'obligeait à porter les cheveux aussi longs, dressés au-dessus de sa tête dans une coiffure stylisée et probablement très délicate à réaliser, tandis qu'une frange tombait sur le côté gauche de son front. Il y avait aussi son visage, particulièrement fin et anguleux, qui se prêtait volontiers à son petit jeu : celui de l'androgynie. Et lorsque l'on voyait Harry pour la première fois, on éprouvait l'étrange impression de se retrouver face au dessin d'un manga, comme s'il sortait tout droit d'un de ces animes.

Harry était androgyne,_ réellement_ beau, un corps fluet et des traits fins recouverts d'une peau légèrement hâlée... Il avait du style, était toujours bien habillé et soigné. Alors, pas de quoi s'étonner après que même quelques hommes se laissent prendre au jeu, pas même si l'un d'entre eux s'appelait Draco Malfoy...

« Avez-vous relevez le procédé qu'utilise Sepulveda pour diminuer les autochtones ? » raisonna la voix du professeur, ses yeux sondant chacun de ses élèves avant de s'arrêter sur Harry, qu'il fixa longuement. «Potter ? Vous nous le dites ? »

Harry secoua la tête avant de reporter son attention sur le texte, jetant un bref coup d'œil aux dialogues, puis il murmura d'une voix faible « La chosification, je pense… » tenta-t-il.

« Plus fort, on ne vous entend pas. »

« Je dirai la chosification, Monsieur. » répéta le brun plus distinctement.

« Très bien Potter. En effet, Sepulveda utilise ici ce procédé afin de… » Harry décrocha, soupirant un bon coup. Il avait répondu sans problème malgré son manque total d'attention.

Draco entra alors dans l'amphithéâtre, et bien qu'en retard, il souriait lorsqu'il se glissa sur une chaise à côté de Blaise.

« En retard » souffla le métis, donnant un coup de stylo à Draco.

Draco passa une main dans ses mèches blondes et fit une grimace gênée. Il sortit un cahier de son sac et se pencha en avant pour s'adresser à Harry. « Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué? »

Ce dernier secoua faiblement la tête, ses yeux allant de Draco et son petit sourire suffisant au prof, qui était en train d'écrire quelque chose au tableau que le brun hésitait à recopier. Ça ne semblait pas avoir de rapport avec la littérature ou le contenu du texte, et puis son attention était définitivement accaparée par d'_autres_ choses...

« Est-ce que ça valait le coup au moins ? » continua Blaise, posant la question à laquelle Harry voulait vraiment une réponse, mais qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de poser.

Draco resta muet un instant. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry, qui ne put s'empêcher d'esquiver à nouveau le regard, de la chaleur se rassemblant sur ses joues dans un réflexe embarrassant et absolument involontaire. Il commença à mâchouiller le bouchon de son stylo, priant pour que Draco ne pense à rien en voyant son visage rouge et le cas échéant, qu'il se dise seulement qu'Harry était encore énervé contre lui.

« J'ai planifié un truc avec elle plus tard, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir » murmura Draco. « Bref, ça n'a aucune d'importance. Harry, toujours partant pour le vendredi habituel, n'est ce pas ? »

L'interpelé se pencha sur son cahier et fit semblant de réfléchir. « J'sais pas, tu n'as pas de rencard? » il évalua ses chances de trouver quelque chose à faire d'ici là, afin de ne pas se retrouver sans plan.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il était en pénurie d'offres de mecs ou de filles – non. Le problème était qu'Harry, contrairement à tout jeune de son âge, ne recherchait pas de simples coups rapides. Il souhaitait plus que ça. Il rêvait d'une réelle connexion avec quelqu'un. Le problème avec la plupart des gens à qui il pouvait demander était que, plutôt que d'y aller petit à petit en flirtant et en apprenant à le connaître, ils s'entêtaient à penser que quelqu'un avec son physique était destiné à passer à la casserole.

« Ne sois pas ridicule » répondit dédaigneusement Draco. « Mon vendredi soir est réservé à mes amis, accompagnés d'une bonne pizza et de quelques bière. Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'enlever le peu de stabilité que j'ai réussi à mettre en place dans ma vie ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre, mais il souriait déjà. « Bien, ok, je crois que je pourrais supporter vos sales tronches vendredi soir. »

« Hey ! » s'offusqua Blaise, l'air fâché. « C'est lui le moche, hein, l'albinos là... »

Draco sourit au brun. « Albinos ? Tellement facile... Dis plutôt que tu es frustré à cause de tes cheveux désespérément noirs et crépus... Moi, on dirait que mon superbe physique a été façonné par les Dieux, et tu le sais. »

Harry plissa le nez, retournant son attention vers les notes qu'il était censé prendre. « N'en fais pas trop quand même… Pavoiser sur son physique ça enlève tout le charme. »

Vraiment, Harry aurait tellement préféré qu'il n'y ait pas, ne serait-ce qu'une pointe de vérité dans la déclaration taquine de Draco. Il aurait été mieux pour lui aussi que les blagues de Draco n'aient pas un petit côté flirt, mais c'était juste leur façon d'être. Harry avait depuis longtemps compris que cela faisait partie de la décontraction et de la personnalité légèrement obsédée de Draco, ainsi qu'une façon de lui faire savoir qu'il était à l'aise avec la beauté d'Harry et sa bisexualité.

Le reste de la leçon passa rapidement pour celui-ci. Il gribouillait dans la marge de son cahier et entama une série de formes géométriques incohérentes après avoir abandonné l'idée de prêter attention au prof. Il trouvait que ce type relevait trop de chose dans un texte relativement simple et il envisageait d'ores et déjà d'en faire part, s'il finissait par devoir écrire une dissertation dessus.

Harry excellait dans l'art de produire une argumentation polie et sûre au point que, même si ses professeurs n'étaient pas d'accord avec lui, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'admirer la justesse de ses arguments et finissaient quand même par lui donner une note décente.

La vieille cloche située dans l'avant-toit de l'amphi sonna enfin et Harry sursauta, faisant tomber son cahier et son stylo. Il jura et dit au revoir à Blaise, qui devait filer à son travail, et se pencha pour ramasser ses affaires.

« Merde » marmonna-t-il lorsqu'il se redressa, attrapant son sac d'un geste rapide et manquant d'entrer en collision faciale avec un certain blond. « Bordel, Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais planté là ? J'aurais pu te rentrer dedans et te faire tomber ! »

Draco l'attrapa par les épaules, le stabilisant tout en s'esclaffant.

« Tu plaisantes ? Je ne crois pas que tu aies la masse corporelle nécessaire. »

« Mais j'ai le crâne dur » argumenta Harry.

« Difficile d'en douter, effectivement » dit Draco, sous-entendant probablement des choses mais comme d'habitude, ça échappait à Harry. Il ne s'éloignait pas, et le brun ne pouvait pas le dépasser pour sortir de la rangée. « Ça va? »

« Non, c'est juste... un cours chiant » répondit vaguement Harry, bougeant une main.

« Ouais, tu m'étonnes » acquiesça Draco. « Pensais-tu à... des trucs? » dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Harry lui lança un regard perplexe.

« Je suppose » Il tapa du pied. « Tu comptes rester là ou...? »

« Oh, pardon » s'excusa Draco, et il se recula d'un pas avant de se tourner pour quitter la rangée.

Harry fixa le dos de son ami un moment avant de balancer ses affaires dans son sac, accordant plus d'attention au rangement de ses cahiers que nécessaire, vu qu'il en avait fini avec la littérature pour la journée. Il était mieux d'attendre que le plus gros des gens bloquant la sortie soit passé et cela lui donnait le temps de réfléchir au soudain excès de folie de son meilleur ami. Il était habitué à ce que les gens lui disent qu'il était attirant, même s'il se sentait toujours piégé et qu'il agissait en retour comme un parfait idiot. Il était habitué au fait que Draco flirte avec lui, dans une sorte de petit jeu innocent.

Il n'était absolument _pas_ habitué à la convergence des deux. Ca le déstabilisait complètement, car c'était Draco, et il ne savait pas comment réagir.

« Hey » le héla le blond, touchant son coude.

« Quoi ? » demanda fortement Harry, se dégageant et passant son sac sur son épaule. Il était totalement plongé dans ses pensées et Draco s'était encore une fois approché sans bruits.

« Tu n'es pas fâché contre moi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda ce dernier d'un ton étrangement doux.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Fâché contre toi ? Non, pourquoi le serais-je ? »

« Et bien, à cause de ce que j'ai dit » commença Draco. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en lançant un sourire en coin à Harry. Ce n'était pas son sourire habituel, c'était quelque chose d'autre, comme s'il était soit en train d'essayer de lui faire passer quelque chose avec, soit de le persuader de faire quelque chose lui-même...

« Arrête » dit Harry, levant une main. « Laissons tomber le sujet, d'accord? Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, donc... laisse tomber. »

« Ok, ok » dit Draco, levant ses mains en signe de défense. « Considère ça oublié. » Il fronça les sourcils.

« Très bien. » Harry soupira de soulagement et tendit un petit sourire à son ami. Plus tôt il pourrait arrêter de penser à cette étrange révélation, mieux ce serait.

Leurs épaules se cognèrent l'une contre l'autre sur le chemin qui les menait hors de l'amphithéâtre, et Harry retint sa respiration. Draco avait-il toujours marché aussi près de lui quand ils allaient quelque part ensemble ? Il détestait devoir à présent se poser des questions, décortiquer tous les aspects de leur amitié.

_Fait chier_, c'était la faute de Draco, et lui, Harry, n'allait pas laisser les choses devenir bizarres.

« Tu veux venir plus tard et… Juste ne rien faire ? » proposa Draco alors qu'ils pénétraient la chaude lumière dorée de la fin d'après-midi.

Harry plissa les yeux devant le soleil et sortit ses lunettes Dior Homme de son sac, soupirant de soulagement lorsque la gêne s'estompa sous les verres tintés. Il avait économisé environ un an d'argent de poche pour se les payer, mais ça valait le coup, elles étaient terribles sur lui. « Attends, quoi? »

Draco passa une main sur son cou. « Viens, plus tard. »

« Tu ne t'occupes pas du club ? » dit Harry, plissant les yeux vers Draco. Son ami présidait l'assemblée d'étudiants du club des lectures obligatoires, et c'était un poste à responsabilités qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps… Notamment parce que lui était réellement contraint de lire tous ces livres.

« Non, il y avait une réunion aujourd'hui mais j'ai décidé de l'annuler… J'ai autre chose à faire, et puis ça avait l'air d'arranger tout le monde » répondit Draco, adressant un sourire resplendissant à son ami.

« Oh » dit Harry, essayant de déglutir face à la soudaine apparition non voulue de papillons dans son ventre. « Ben, j'ai des devoirs. »

« Vraiment ? » s'enquit Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Il recommença à se mordiller les lèvres, Harry avait déduit qu'il effectuait ce geste quand quelque chose le rendait nerveux.

« Ouais, désolé » répondit-il dans un sourire. Il était légèrement soulagé. Draco voulait toujours glander avec lui, tout était déjà redevenu normal.

« Viens quand même » insista le blond.

Harry haussa un sourcil. « Allez, Draco, tu sais que si je viens, on ne fera pas les devoirs. » Les oreilles de Draco commencèrent à devenir rouges alors qu'Harry continuait avec triomphe, « je te battrai à plate couture à Rock Band 2, certainement... » il observa avec fascination la couleur rosée se propager jusqu'au cou de Draco.

« Oh » le blond toussa doucement. « Bien, ouais. Probablement... on aurait fait ça, je sais. Désolé. »

« Si je n'avais pas tellement de choses à faire » dit Harry, à présent frustré. Il fit une petite grimace. Il y avait peu de chose qu'il aimait faire autant que glander avec son meilleur ami. Non, pas même les rencards. Ça craignait que la personne qu'il préfère soit celle hors d'atteinte, et il ne trouverait certainement personne avec qui sortir pouvant se mesurer à l'idéal que son béguin pour le blond avait créé.

« Ouais » dit Draco, haussant les épaules. « Je sais ce que c'est. Mais on se voit vendredi soir, en revanche. »

« On ferait mieux, ou alors j'aurais annulé mes plans pour rien » dit gravement Harry.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. « Sérieusement, tu avais des plans pour notre vendredi? » demanda-t-il.

Harry s'esclaffa, lui donnant un petit coup de coude. « Ne sois pas ridicule » dit-il, ressortant ce que Draco avait dit plus tôt, le lui relançant d'un air suffisant. « Le vendredi est le soir des pizzas et des bières avec mes meilleurs amis, pas vrai? »

« Bien » dit Draco avec un sourire. Il se lécha les lèvres, les yeux toujours sur Harry.

« Je...euh... » Harry ajusta ses lunettes de soleil. « Je dois aller en musique. Je te vois plus tard. » Il fit un petit signe de la main à Draco, se souvenant du moment où la brunette, Ariel, s'était levée après ce geste vers lui pour ensuite, sans nul doute, lui donner son numéro.

Vu comment Draco agissait, ajouté à sa réputation, les choses deviendraient probablement _vite_ physiques avec Ariel.

« Essaye de ne pas trop t'éclater » dit Draco, lui faisant un salut militaire et il posa une main sur la lanière de son sac alors qu'il se retournait et s'éloignait sur le campus. « Je t'envoie un sms plus tard ! »

Harry posa une main sur une de ses joues, à nouveau timide. C'était une bonne chose que Draco se fasse Ariel, se dit-il. Alors il oublierait ses pensées stupides le concernant lui et son visage. Draco avait dit qu'il était chamboulé, mais Blaise avait dit que Draco voyait son visage quand il jouissait. Il avait tous les droits d'être en colère contre le blond pour avoir inventé de telles choses, mais il ne l'était pas.

Au contraire, il se sentait bouillir et un peu malade, ne sachant pas si c'était de l'excitation ou du dégoût. Il n'était certain que d'une chose : ça n'allait mener nulle part. Tout comme le béguin irréaliste qu'il entretenait depuis un an et trois mois, il devait l'enterrer tout simplement.

Son cours de musique se déroulait dans un bâtiment pittoresque au bout du campus. C'était le dernier cours d'Harry les lundis, mercredis et vendredis, et il se félicitait d'avoir arrangé son emploi du temps ainsi. La musique était une brillante façon de finir sa journée, même si elle le frustrait. Le cours l'obligeait à se surpasser, sa patience était testée, ça l'énervait parfois et inversement, le calmait très souvent. En général, la musique lui apparaissait comme l'unique constante de sa vie. Elle le malmenait et il y avait des jours où il la détestait autant qu'il l'aimait, mais il devait le faire.

C'était sa musique, c'était sa passion, en elle qu'il pouvait faire ressortir le meilleur de lui-même et son plus beau moyen de communiquer avec le monde.

« Hey, Harry! »

A deux pas de la porte, Cédric Diggory lui faisait des signes. L'étudiant plus âgé était comme d'habitude assis sur un des sièges près de la fenêtre, arborant un éternel sourire mi-niais, mi-indécent. Cédric était major en théorie de la musique et il jouait de superbes morceaux de guitare les week-ends dans des live clubs. Pour quelque raison il n'avait pas eu le temps de suivre le cours qu'Harry suivait actuellement avant son année de terminale, et c'était une chance pour lui d'avoir finalement réussi, d'aussi loin qu'il était concerné. Cédric était un gars sympa, qui avait de l'humour, et il s'était révélé être d'une très bonne oreille musicale pour compléter des paroles et des mélodies à moitié composées.

« Hey » le salua Harry, enlevant ses lunettes et le rejoignant au bout de la classe.

Le visage de Cédric devint inquiet. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, se penchant vers Harry alors que celui-ci s'asseyait.

Harry grimaça et fit un petit mouvement de main tandis que la prof prenait place à l'autre bout de la salle. Le sens de l'observation de Cédric était parfois énervant. Soit c'était ça, soit Harry était affreusement facile à lire. Il se consola en se disant que ça ne pouvait clairement pas être ça, car sinon, son meilleur ami aurait repéré son béguin depuis des lustres.

Ou alors, Draco était vraiment aveugle.

« Cette après-midi, nous allons faire des exercices par deux, pour appliquer la technique que nous avons appris lundi dernier et que, je l'espère, vous avez retenu et pratiqué durant des nuits entières » leur dit la professeure.

Des grognements maussades emplirent la pièce à la suite de son annonce, et Harry se tourna vers Cédric.

« Oui, Harry, j'adorerais être ton partenaire, merci de demander » répondit Cédric aux grands yeux verts d'Harry avec un sourire taquin.

« Oh, Cédric! » applaudit-il, le plus silencieusement possible. « Tu lis dans mes pensées. »

L'étudiant plus âgé rapprocha sa chaise. « Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »

Harry se pinça les lèvres. « Je vais y réfléchir. Travaillons d'abord, ok ? »

« Ok. »

Il y avait un chevalet avec des partitions vierges en face de chacun d'eux, mais Harry traîna sa chaise vers Cédric pour qu'ils puissent partager le sien.

« C'est tellement chiant comme exercice » constata Cédric. « Ils devraient nous laisser apporter nos instruments pour ce cours, ça donnerait un peu de vie à tout ça. »

« Dommage pour toi » approuva Harry d'un ton léger.

« Ouais, ouais, ta voix est portable, hein ? Toi tu as toujours ton instrument à portée de main. »

Harry hocha la tête, jouant avec un marqueur noir et le faisant tomber trois fois tandis que Cédric regardait pensivement la feuille blanche.

Enfin, Harry parla et risqua d'une petite voix : « Hum, Cédric...? » il fit attention, contrairement à d'habitude, à ce que sa voix ne porte pas jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle de musique.

L'ainé releva la tête, haussant un sourcil. « Ouais, Harry ? »

« Est-ce que c'est... normal... pour un hétéro, de soudainement exprimer de l'intérêt pour un garçon? »

Les yeux de Cédric s'écarquillèrent, et un gloussement commença à prendre possession de lui avant qu'il ne lève une main vers sa bouche, toussotant à la place. « Harry... »

« Sérieusement ! » insista le petit brun, irrité tout à coup par l'idée que Cédric puisse le traiter avec condescendance.

« Ben, ça ne serait pas la première fois en ce qui te concerne, pas vrai ? » lui demanda-t-il alors, haussant ses sourcils. « J'veux dire, tu m'as déjà parlé des quelques propositions que tu as eu rien que ce semestre. On dirait que tu as toujours un lourdingue collé aux basques, à te draguer. »

« Vrai » dit Harry, baissant la tête en se mordant la lèvre. « Mais je veux dire... si ce quelqu'un est, genre, le plus hétéro des hommes. Et disons que c'est quelqu'un que... un type connait depuis un moment. Et tout à coup cet hétéro dit que le visage de ce type le chamboule. »

Il attendait une réponse alors que Cédric regardait par la fenêtre, ne rougissant pas mais sans aucun doute quelque peu pris de court.

« Et bien, ça arrive parfois, tu sais? » dit finalement Cédric, se retournant vers Harry avec un rire de gêne. « Surtout si cet hétéro n'est pas le plus doué en matière de psychologie féminine, je suppose… »

« Mais cet hétéro là est très doué » dit Harry avec certitude.

La bouche de Cédric se tordit en une sorte de demi-sourire. « Et bien, l'université est faite pour les nouvelles expériences, à ce qu'on dit. Peut-être que c'est juste de la curiosité, tu sais? »

« Bien. L'université est faite pour les nouvelles expériences » répéta mécaniquement Harry, puis ce fut à son tour de regarder par la fenêtre.

Donc d'une certaine façon, Draco jouait avec lui, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Draco était curieux, Harry était beau et ils se connaissaient bien. Il supposait que c'était seulement naturel.

« Merci » dit finalement Harry d'un air distrait, lançant un sourire fatigué à son partenaire de musique.

Cédric lui lança un regard douteux en retour. « Ça n'a pas l'air de t'avoir aidé » dit-il.

« Si si, c'est bon » insista le brun. C'était un soulagement s'il y réfléchissait de cette façon. Quelque chose d'expérimental, rien à voir du tout avec lui, vraiment. Il n'était qu'un remplaçant, un figurant cartonné. Draco aurait pu voir le visage de n'importe quel beau garçon, mais Harry était à portée de main.

En somme, tout n'était pas aussi clair qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais ça ne semblait pas être dû au fait que Draco l'ait démasqué, et il était soulager que son béguin demeure un secret bien gardé…

* * *

_Finite pour ce chapitre, à bientôt ! =)_


End file.
